deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scott Anderson/The Diary of Dr. Scott Anderson
This is the diary of Dr. Scott Anderson, until of recently a researcher working for Secronom Inc. Sunday June 26th, 2016. Today changed my life. I awoke at 5:00 AM this morning to the sound of my phone ringing. It was my best friend and co-worker, John Silver. He told me to meet him outside of the store in South Moorhurst as soon as I could. I knew John was probably screwing around, but for some reason, I got up anyway. I met up with him, he told me something about needing a team, that he couldn't do it by himself. When I asked him what he needed a "team" for, he told me to get in his car. We drove to the Secronom building, our workplace. Me, and the rest of the scientists on Level 4 were working on the Neretonin-2 super-drug. When used correctly - it could cure any wound in a matter of seconds. But when used incorrectly, N2 could have bad effects on the user, maybe even kill. We were searching for a way for N2 to be used without any risk of failure. John took me up to Level 5. Level 5 was strictly off-limits to any one without authorization. John had somehow gotten his hands on a keycard. We were now in the labs of Level 5, the image I saw made me gasp. There was a man, unconcious in a bed with cables coming out of him. "What the fuck is this?" I asked John. "This is what I need to fight," he answered, "this man is a soldier, he volunteered for a military-funded project for Secronom. That project is N4." "Neretonin-4? I thought we were just going to improve N2 so it could be used without risks, or maybe one day be able to cure cancer." "That's what I thought. Then I stumbled accross this shit. NATO and Secronom are working with each other to try and create a super-soldier elite task force. The N-4 soldiers would be faster, stronger, smarter than any other human being that has ever lived - according to Level 5's computer archive. But, they've been failing. The N-4 virus has been killing the test subjects. But, as you should know... Neretonin..." I was confused. "Oh c'mon, Scott. Neretonin brings dead cells back to life!" "Hold it there, John. Are you gonna tell me that N-4 is a virus that, if infects someone... makes them into a zombie?" I said jokingly. I was expecting a 'You idiot, Scott'. Unforunately, John's answer was: "You're damn right that's what I'm telling you. These zombies' muscles are advanced. Basically, they're stronger than humans." "Jesus Christ..." I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see the soldier in front of me. His face was grey and covered his mouth had blood coming out of it. He was dead, but he was still breathing. "Scott, buddy." said John, "we need to stop this before the N-4 manages to get out there and infect the public." John pulled out a pistol with a surpressor out of his jacket and shot the soldier right between the eyes. "John. How do I know you're telling the truth?" He said nothing, just passed me a USB memory stick and said "The password is '8451' don't forget it." I woke up, it was already 11:00 PM. "What the fuck? Did I just dream that?" I asked myself. I looked over to my bedside table, the USB stick was on it, "I guess not..." I plugged the memory stick into my PC, it was Secronom's Level 5 Archive. John was telling the truth. All the facts on N-4 were there. Monday June 27th, 2016. Whilst about to walk into the entrance of the Secronom building to work, my phone rang. "John?" "Scott, around the corner. Now. Don't go into that building." I walked around the corner. John's car was there. I got in. "Scott, we're wanted men now. The military's hunting us down. "WHAT THE FUCK?! How?!" I couldn't believe it. "We forgot about the damn CCTV, I can't believe I made such a simple mistake like that. I guess it's my fault... making our little meeting so early in the morning." John had a smirk on his face. He reached into his coat, "You're going to need this." He handed me a pistol, a Glock 25. "Thanks." I put the safety on and put it in my jacket pocket. "OK, here's the plan. We've gotta bring down Secronom. You have the USB stick right? We can use it as evidence." John held out his hand. I tapped my pocket. "Shit. I left it in my computer." "Alright, no worries. Let's go." We drove. Just before we got onto my street, we saw a van pull up outside my house and soldiers with sub-machine guns got out. "Holy crap. They were going to kill me." I said. "Shit. Now there's no way to get those files." John sighed. We kept on driving. "There is always one way," I suggested, "we could always go and copy the files from the main archive again?" "You're fucking crazy, Scott! I like it." John laughed. "Wait, I was joking!" the car turned around, "John, it's suicide!" BANG! A gunshot. "BAH! What the hell?" BANG BANG! Two more. The soldiers had noticed it was me and John and were opening fire. They had gotten a tire. "We're dead, man. It's been nice knowing you dude!" The doors opened. My world blackened. Tuesday June 28th, 2016. I woke up, unable to move my arms. I couldn't even shout. I had been gagged and tied to a chair. I looked to my right, John was there, tied in a chair also. He winked at me. I looked at his arms, he had somehow cut the bonds. A door in front of us opened. A moustached man came in, with a .44 magnum. "Now then. Silver and Anderson. You gonna talk for me?" he asked. We stayed silent. "Oh c'mon boys. Don't do anything stupid now. Talk, and I'll give you a quick death." He approached John. "John Silver... yes, I've heard all about you. Trying to bring down Secronom. Doing the public a favour by trying to get rid of the N-4 virus. My dear boy, we wouldn't let the abomination loose into society you know." he laughed, "Ah, but now you know about what we're planning... and no one can know about out N-4 task force." "You..." started John, "You're monsters. You're screwing around with the whole fabric of life just for your own personal gain. I know what you were going to do... NATO was going to launch an attack on Russia, and then send in your secret weapon, the N-4 army." "Smart boy, John. With the N-4 army, we would be unstoppable. Not even the infamous Spetsnaz could destroy us." "But, haha. You failed. None of your N-4 soldiers have been succesful. All of them... turned into monsterous zombies. And, one way or another, you'd find a way to screw up, and the N-4 would be released into the public. Resulting in an epidemic." "We are the military, Mr Silver. We don't make mistakes." John burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" "Don't make mistakes?! Let me inform you on a mistake you've already made. Messing with me." John punched the man right in the gut, disarming him. The revolver fell to the floor. John grabbed it, and then kicked the soldier in the head, knocking him clean out. "We're getting the fuck out of here, Scott." He untied my hands. I ran so quickly, I can barely remember anything I saw since it was all a blur to me. Soldiers greeted us at the main entrance of the military base. The whole magnum's cylinder of 6 bullets was fired in a matter of seconds. All of the soldiers fell to the ground, dead. "6 headshots? That's gotta be like 2000 points right?" said John, jokingly. I laughed. Somehow, out of all that had happened, I managed to laugh. We ran out into the yard and quickly got into a hummer. Machine gun shots were fired. Dozens of soldiers had lined up with their rifles and were shooting. "Idiots," said John, "it's your own fault for making your trucks so armoured!" We drove at top speed along the roads. We attracted a lot of attention from police cars. We now had a whole convoy of police cruisers after us and a military helicopter. "I hope you can swim, Scotty." John smiled. "You've got to be kidding me." we were driving straight into the path of the river. "Shit man." "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the jeep crashed into the river, we both opened the doors and got the hell ot of it. We swam to the bank. The police had not seen us on the other side of the river, somehow. We ran, our clothes dripping wet. We slept in a homeless shelter that night. Wednesday June 29th, 2016. The day the world changed. Me and John woke up and went to the highstreet. We went into a TV store to look at the news, to see if our fiasco had caught the attention of the media. Nothing about us. The military must've kept it quiet. There was something though, "THE DEAD WALK!" people were phoning into the news channel to report dead people coming back to life. Me and John ran out of the shop. Nothing. The whole street was quiet. Then... it all changed. Fighter jets, helicopters, the works. We ran to the town center... there it met us. Zombies, and lots of them. "No! We're too late! Didn't I tell them this would happen?!" I had never seen John so angry. "We have to find somewhere to barricade ourselves, John. It's not safe with all these monsters here." "You're right dude. You ever see that old movie - 'The Day After Tomorrow'?" "Umm, yeah. Why?" "We're gonna hide in the library, like they did in that movie." We hotwired a car and drove. We saw so many people being ripped apart on the way there. The images I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life. When we arrived at the library, we realised we weren't the only people who had that idea. Dozens of us, scared for our lives. But we were safe. From the monstrosities outside. We were safe. Sunday July 3rd, 2016. The days passed slowly, but surely. We were still alive. There were 52 survivors barricaded in the library, including myself and John. Then, people started to notice that we couldn't stay here forever. That we needed to act. We needed to find food. Everyone started to argue, myself, John and some cop tried to keep the peace, but we were outnumbered. Half of them were killed, by fellow humans. 13 were wounded. We were all living in fear of each other. Monday July 4th, 2016. We were now more afraid of each other than the monsters on the outside. Some crazy son-of-a-bitch took down the barricade whilst everyone attampted to escape the library. Bad idea. Zombies swarmed us. I looked around. John was fighting off some huge, muscley bastard, I ran to help but it was too late. The zombie had bitten him in the arm. He was infected. He was one of them. My best friend was now the enemy. I felt so angry that I could've taken out every single one of those ass holes with my bare fists. I was about to unleash my rage when the cop grabbed my arm and pulled me. Me, him, another man and a woman ran to the attic and locked ourselves in there. The policeman said his name was Jonathan Milman of the FPD. The woman's name was Sarah and the other man was called Tim. I knew that if I gave them my real name, the cop would probably have heard about me and would have killed me... so I said my name was Mark. Tuesday July 5th, 2016. And now here I am. Nearly a week after the outbreak. Writing about what happened. Me, Tim, Jonathan and Sarah are getting hungry. We're going to risk going out to try to find something to eat. We only have Jonathan's gun, and not a lot of ammo. I wish John was here. He'd have a plan. I see the others writing their stories too. It's what we do to keep ourselves from going insane. We're going in half an hour. I hope this entry in my diary isn't my last. Wednesday July 6th, 2016. One week has passed since the outbreak of the N-4 virus. We managed to escape the library, luckily we found a crowbar. Thank God Tim used to play baseball in highschool. We found a supermarket and stocked up on food and supplies before heading out. We've heard reports on Jonathan's radio of a barricade to the West called Nastya's Holdout, under the control of some guy who calls himself Admin. We're heading there. We hope the rumours are true. We hope Admin exists. We hope he can look after us. We hope to even survive the journey there. Even though we've lost everything else, we still have hope. Everything's happened so quickly over the past couple of days. I was hunted down by the army, tied up and interrigated and even attacked by zombies. I just want to sit down and let it all sink in... NOTE: Most of this stuff is made up. My Dead Frontier username is Scott Anderson, but I made the name John Silver up. The library incident was circled around Jonathan Milman's diary that AdminPwn wrote for the game. N-4 was not meant to be a super-soldier project and NATO were not planning on attacking Russia in the game's story. Although I did make a lot of it up, it does revolve and could fit into the game's story. Another NOTE: I know a lot of this story is confusing, and it's meant to be. Since John knows pretty much everything about what the army and Secronom were planning, and Scott didn't know so much, and the story's from Scott's point of view. Category:Blog posts